Her Story in the Making
by Seishun Gakuen
Summary: With her head at the edge of the cliff of sanity, Sakuno escapes and seeks for some relaxation from her exhausting career in hope to find some mischief and adventure in the busy streets of Hong Kong. Hopefully a Ryoma and Sakuno pairing.


**Will be edited, on-the-spot post. A sample of a story that may or may not be posted, so basically, I'm just look at responses I might recieve. Thanks.**

**Summary:** With her head at the edge of the cliff of sanity, Sakuno escapes and seeks for some relaxation from her exhausting career in hope to find some mischief and adventure in the busy streets of Hong Kong (hopefully – a Ryoma and Sakuno pairing).

**Her Story in the Making**

_Prologue: Act I - The beginning of her successful escape?_

Her breath was short, and brief. The rapid movement of her limbs enabled her to move agilely through the narrow corridors. Even with the distance that her legs allowed her to go and the powerful strides she took, she was not able to escape her predator. Step by step, she would travel a bit further, but they would follow suit closely after. She was soon becoming wary and tired but her drive kept her in gear.

'Where should I go from here? Left? Right?' her mind was jumbled from the adrenaline pumping into every fiber of her body.

Instinctively, she galloped like a racing horse to the left in hope for an exit. Lady luck didn't feel like showering her with magic all that much today. She reached a complete and total dead end.

Her mind was in overdrive and attempted to bring her thoughts to a focus. To no prevail, she braced herself for fate to swallow her whole.

"Sakuno-san! Sakuno-san! Please wait, I beg of you!" her assistant groveled at her feet.

Her deadline was tomorrow, but she didn't want to finish. Usually, Sakuno would happily comply, but lately, the stress had been piling up heavily on overload.

"I'm sorry Kimochi-chan, but I really can't manage a miracle this week!" Sakuno asserted to her pitiful colleague.

"But – but, you NEED to! How am I going to explain to the publisher?"

Sakuno shifted ever so slightly to her side, with her backside clung to the wall like Velcro. She continued moving slowly, "Ha-ha, you'll find a way Kimochi-chan. After all, this is your job!"

And with that, Sakuno ran away.

"SAKUNO-SAN! PLEASE COME BACK!"

_Sorry Kimochi-chan, but I need this break._

**+moresakunogoodness**

Sakuno picked up her pace a little bit more so that she wouldn't bump into her wonderful assistant again. She softly opened and closed the door to her office so that it didn't make a sound. Her heels lifted off the floor to prevent squeaks as she made her way to her desk. She shuddered at the paperwork and files that laid on her table in high exposure. Her hands glided across her desk to make room. Sakuno placed a small piece of printed paper along with another object on the desk and swiftly made her way out the same way she came in. Taking one final glance at her cramped and overflowed office, she shut the door and locked it.

_I did it!_ Sakuno did a little happy dance to celebrate her successful and undercover 'mission'. She thought if she made it this far, she might as well go all the way. Her petit hands slammed down on her clothes and necessities in her navy blue suitcase. After she finished her job at the office, she rushed home straight away before anyone found out.

_I deserve this vacation. I deserve this vacation._ She mouthed this mantra over and over again.

For months now, she had gotten into her career of writing romantic novels, and she loved ever second of it…until now, that is. It wasn't like she was sick of what she was doing, but she needed a….momentary break, to put it simply. Furthermore, it wasn't like it would be a complete waste.

_This is a trip, uh, to boost and drive my creative inspiration to write my brand new novel! _Logic like that doesn't go very far, but hell, it's good enough to work for her.

She had planned this in her head for quite a while now when her mind had started to burn from fatigue. She knew she needs this for herself, even if it was selfish on her side.

But Sakuno could never be cruel at heart, even though years has past, and her youthful spirit had refined her to being the bright, young women she is today. Before she had left the building, she enclosed a copy of her rough draft along with her letter in regards to her temporary vacation. That would have been more than enough to keep Kimochi-chan busy and safe at the very least.

She looked at the digital clock that sat on the cabinet beside her bed. It was 5, and she had to be at the train station by 6.

"Oh crud, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" she waddled across her room in attempt to pack all her required belongings. Biting onto her ticket as she grabbed her bag and keys in one hand and her suitcase in the other, she made her way out her apartment entrance and to the train station.

"Ittekimasu!"

And so, this was the beginning of Sakuno's story.

**Author's Notes: **Hello to my audience of readers (if I have any), please excuse my awful grammar and writing style. As you can see, this is me making an attempt to write a story. Please bear with me and pray for the best of this fan-fiction (probably not going to be much). I hope you enjoyed the prologue as much as I enjoyed writing it (haha, yes, I enjoyed writing all 700+ words in 10+ minutes). Anyways, I'll 'try' to put in the next chapter when I can. But I'm a…spur-of-the-moment and need-to-be-in-the-mood type of person, so yeah, you can calculate the chances of me updating. Oh well, farewell until the next post!


End file.
